Connective tissue is tissue that supports and connects other tissues and parts of the body. Connective tissue, such as scleral tissue of the eye, may become less flexible or elastic as it ages. Many fundamental properties of connective tissue are affected by age. These properties include, but are not limited to, the structure, function, immunology, biochemistry and molecular genetics of connective tissue proper and newly metabolized connective tissue. The loss of flexibility or alterations of the fundamental properties may result in an accumulation of low grade stress/strain of the connective tissue. This can occur by acute injury or as a normal gradual process of aging. The loss of flexibility or alterations of fundamental properties of connective tissue may change the overall desired properties of the connective tissue and may also undesirably affect the surrounding tissues, structures, organs, or systems related to the connective tissue. Examples of such undesirable affects are increased tension, loss of flexibility, contracture, fibrosis, or sclerosis, which can prevent the connective tissue or structures that are related to the connective tissue from performing their desired function.
The loss of flexibility of the scleral tissue of the eye may affect the ability of the eye to focus. The loss of flexibility of the scleral tissue may also contribute to an increase in the intraocular pressure in the eye. The loss of flexibility of the scleral tissue may also contribute to the loss of the contrast sensitivity of the eye or visual field of the eye. The loss of flexibility of the sclera may affect the refractive ability of the eye. The loss of flexibility of the sclera may affect the efficiency of the homeostatic functions of the eye such as intraocular pressure, aqueous production, pH balance, vascular dynamics, metabolism and eye organ function. The loss of flexibility of the scleral tissue may contribute to damage to the mechanoreceptors, photoreceptors, or sensory receptors in tissue layers and structures that are directly or indirectly related to the scleral tissue. The loss of flexibility of the scleral tissue may also contribute to the ability of the cerebral cortex to process accurate visual stimulus necessary for processing visual signals into accurate visual perception.
It is known to ablate the surface of scleral tissue of an eye. The surface of the scleral tissue may be ablated to form radially extending incisions or excisions. It is also known to form spots along a ring on the surface of scleral tissue by ablation. A plurality of bands, inserts, or plugs may be inserted into the scleral tissue of an eye to expand the sclera.